


Damnatio Memoria

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Because some tags don't actually apply until a lot later, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add tags as I need them?, Memory Loss, PTSD, Protective Thor, Tattoos, Well a different kind of memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one remembers Loki. </p>
<p>Odin decides that the ultimate punishment for Loki is for him to be completely disappeared. No one will remember him. He will essentially never existed. Loki himself taken somewhere to never be seen again.</p>
<p>His brother refuses to accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnatio Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and based from Memento (2000)... I recently rewatched it with my cousin and I wanted to do something like it... if you seen the movie you'll understand where I got some stuff... 
> 
> Also this is the first fanfic I ever written in my life... and this is also my first time ever writing anything for pleasure... So I want to apologize for any error, terrible characterization, grammar problems. Also I am very self conscience about my lack of English skills so I was too scared to get a beta reader...

Something was off.

Thor immediately heads toward his destination. He walks through the same path he took multiple times as a child. It was almost instinctive how his body carried him.

He stops in front the door.

Thor remembers how he would often barge into this room to drag its occupant out to go on a hunt. It seems so long ago. So much has occurred since then.

He reaches to open the door and twists the handle. It wouldn’t budge. It shouldn’t be locked. The room hasn’t been locked since the occupant last used it. Maids and servants were supposed to come and maintain the room and keep it in the same condition it has been in hopes that the occupant will be find. Other people stayed away out of respect.

Thor’s brows furrows, and he calls the nearest guard to come over.

“Why is this room locked?” He asks.

The guard had a look of confusion and stared at his prince as if there was something strange on his face.

Thor observed the credulous countenance and spoke with a tint of irritation, “Is there something wrong?”

“I’m sorry, my lord. I did not mean to be disrespectful. It is just…” the guard trails off.

“Hurry and answer me,” Thor responded impatiently. He didn’t have time for this. “This room has always been locked, sir. It has never been opened. No one has stayed in it. There was some vicious rumors of curses and so the All-father decreed that the room shall be locked and forbidden to enter.”

Thor’s eyes widen. How could this be? This is the room he spent hours and hours in talking with its occupant. He even visited the room in grieving few weeks before going to Midgard to fight the Chitauri invasion.

“If I may ask, sir… is this some test to see if I keep duty and make sure no one opens the door?”

“It is nothing… You are dismissed.” Thor waves him off and paces to find his mother. He must talk to her. There was indeed something strange amiss Asgard.

 

-

 

That morning when he awoke, Thor went to see the prisoner. He recalls that the prisoner needed to be sentenced and he wanted to spend some time with him before that. But when he went asking the servants where the prisoner was occupied, they kept saying that prisoners were kept in the dungeons like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Thor knows where the prisoners are kept. He is the prince of Asgard. He lived in the palace all his life.

Thor wanted to know where his brother was being kept. His brother was a special case since he was still formally a prince. He was to be placed in special confinement.

No one seemed to remember that his trickster brother was to be sentenced. Matter in fact, the servants all acted as if his brother was never brought back.

Thor walks around the palace looking for his mother. If anyone knew what happened to his brother, it would be her.

As he walks by the garden, he sees his mother tending her flowers.

“Mother!” Thor says as he rushes to her.

Frigga looks up from her plants and her face brightens from seeing her son. She did not have the wrinkles and lines of stress she had yesterday. She did not look like she was troubled or grieving. She… looked happy? Thor’s face darkens. Why would she be happy when her beloved / _favorite_ / son was in prison facing potential execution?

“Thor.” She stands up from her position and greats her son with a light hug.

“Mother, where is my brother?” Thor asks urgently.

Frigga frowned, “Brother? Thor, you are my only son.” She places a hand to his forward, “Are you ill?”

Thor felt ill. His face turns white, his hands clammy as he grabs his mother’s shoulders and shakes her. “Mother! How could you! Of all the people! I thought you loved him the most. Are you denying him as well? Have you given up?!”

“Thor! Calm down.” She places her hands on his cheeks gently stroking his face. “My son, you must see a healer. You are speaking nonsense. I cannot comprehend what you are speaking of.”

“But my brother, your other son! Do you not care for him? Why do you feign ignorance?”

“Shhh… Thor, there is only one prince of Asgard and that is you. Your father and I do not have any other child. Unless he eloped… If so… I will speak to him about that.” Frigga frowned but continues stroking his face trying to calm him.

“No! No, father didn’t elope! My brother! The son you adopted as your own! Do you not remember? You loved him the most!” Thor pulls his face away from his mother’s hand.

“I can assure you, my son, that there is no other son. I love you the most. You must be ill. You need your rest. The fighting on Midgard must have had a toll on you.” She pulls in hand to direct him to his room.

“You must remember him! How could you do this to L---” Thor immediately stops. His face turns ashen. He yanks free his hand from his mother’s grip as if the hands burned him. He’s face turns to utter despair as he turn to run.

He couldn't remember his brother’s name.

 

-

 

_“You big oaf! Give me my book back!” the young boy frantically reaches to get his book from his brother whose height prevented the boy’s attempts to be successful._

_“Nope!” Thor laughs loudly as he waves the book around, “Only if you promise to go with me to Alfheim!”_

_“Fine! Just give it back already!” the boy whines and glares angrily at his older brother._

_Thor gives him a huge grin as he messes around with the boy’s hair, “Well, -----, let’s get ready then.”_

 

 

_-_

 

 

_“----, you need to try harder next time! If you actually put some effort in training instead of putting your nose in a book all day, you probably can beat Fandral or something.”_

 

_-_

 

 

_“I’m so sorry, -----. Forgive me. I never knew you felt this way. I will try to be a better brother.”_

 

_-_

 

_“Brother… -----… Please stop this madness! Come home!”_

 

_-_

 

_“-----!!!”_

 

-

 

It’s gone. His name is gone. Thor wants to vomit. He remembers the face. The young boy in his memories. What was his name? How could he forget his own brother’s name?

Think harder. WHAT WAS IT?

L….?

Something with L. His name starts with a L. That’s a start. He can’t forget this.

He runs to his room. Paper. He needs paper. He needs to write this down before it slips. He grabs a tome and scribbles down: _His name starts with L._

Thor slumps on his chair, his hands on his face. He tries to remember his brother. The memories were slowly slipping away. Was is Alfheim that he tried to drag his brother to by taking his book? Was is Vanaheim. He remembered it clearly few minutes ago. Some monster is eating away his memories.

He tried to picture his brother’s face. His green eyes that sparkled with mischief. The sly smile he would give. His slicked back black hair. Slowly the image in his head starts to blur.

“NO!” he screams as if yelling would prevent the images from disappearing. This can’t be happening. Why is this happening? His eyes start to water.

Was this a curse? Who would do this and why?

If all of Asgard has forgotten his brother, this must be a work of a strong seidrmaster. Who in all the nine realms would have this power?

Suddenly it clicks. The only person who can cast a spell this strong and this magnitude is the All-father with his spear Gungnir. This must be Odin’s punishment for his brother. There is no other way to explain this. Why else would Frigga deny her precious son? Why else would everyone acted as if the long thought dead prince never existed?

His father meant to give his brother the ultimate punishment. Doomed to be erased from everyone’s mind. Damnation of memory. He was to have never existed. Never to have people who loved him. Forever gone.

He read about this punishment in texts before, glimpses as he was learning on how a king should apply judgment appropriate for the crime. It was never practiced before. But how would he know if it wasn’t been used before? No one will remember.

Thor felt to weep. This was cruel not only to his brother, but his whole family as well. It was painful to image life without his brother. To forget him. How devastated would mother be if she remembered this?

He laughs bitterly. The irony. Mother will never remember to be sad about this.

Thor looks back at his tome. _His name starts with L_.

He begins to scribble other facts before it slips. He refuses to leave his brother to be gone and truly alone.

Tears drips down from his face. He could no longer hold them back. It falls onto his tome. The words blurs a little as the ink smears.

His hands begin to shake as he holds the paper.

The smeared words mock him. Trying to tease him with the fact that even this paper won’t last and his memories of his brother will be forever gone.

Memory is fickle. Paper can be destroyed.

He needs something permanent.

Thor has seen men brand prisoners with seidr leaving an eternal mark. He doesn’t have time to see these men. Thor has never been as talented as his brother in the art of seidr. But he must try.

Thor walks in front of the mirror in his room and takes of his armor and his tunic. He weaves whatever amount of seidr he can draw from himself. His finger glowed a light red. He presses a finger with seidr on his chest and begins to draw lines. The words burn into his skin as he writes backwards so that whenever he sees his reflection he would read the words.

_“You have a precious younger brother that you love”_

He moves his finger to the underside of his left arm and begins to write.

_“Fact 1: He is being punished. Father’s spell to forget him. It is cruel and unjust.”_

Thor moves his fingers to the forearm.

_“Fact 2: His name starts with L”_

_“Fact 3: Green eyes. Black hair.”_

He moves his fingers up to his left biceps and drags his finger to embed the facts.

_“Fact 4: Mischievous. Sly. Silver-tongue.”_

_“Fact 5: He wronged me but I wronged him, too.”_

Thor switches hands. With his left forefinger he writes on his right forearm.

_“Fact 6: He is Jotunn. Blood matters not.”_

_“Fact 7: He loves reading. Magic is his passion.”_

Thor stops writing. He feels the slight tinge of burning on his arms and chest. He looks at his work in the mirror and fresh tears starts to drip again. This is all he can remember now. He cannot draw anything else. His brother’s presence in his memories are cut out and eaten away.

He needs to stop this deterioration. He needs to find his brother and reverse the spell.

Thor brings out his seidr again and presses his finger onto his left hand.

On the top of his hand, he writes: _“Find him. Save him. Protect him.”_

He looks at the words and in precaution switches his hand and writes on his right hand top: “ _Read the marks_.”

When he completely forgets his brother, he’ll look at his hands and then read the facts about his brother. This way he will not be completely erased.

Thor sits back on his chair with anguish.

 

-

 

When he wakes up the next morning. He feels his eyes feeling puffy. He remembers crying himself to sleep. But why was he crying? He couldn’t remember. He thought back to his previous day to remember why. He had talked to the servants. He went to the locked room and talk to the guard about it. Oh. He remembers talking to his mother and feeling upset and angry at her. He came back to his room after conversing with his mother; he cried afterwards. That is embarrassing to be reduced to tears from his mother. He was no longer a child. She was upset about his extended leave to Midgard. And he does not fare well seeing his strong mother sad.

He sits up and walks toward his bathroom to wash off. Thor turns the faucet and notices words on his right hand: “ _Read the marks_.”

What?

When did that get there?

Thor looks up from his hand to the mirror. His eyes widen at the words the glare at him.

_“You have a precious younger brother that you love.”_

Thor did not remember ever having a sibling. Is this a joke? Did the Warrior Three and Sif want to play a prank on him?

No, this was his handwriting. He lightly touches the mark on this chest. It felt like his own seidr. This was his doing.

His reflection shows that there are more words on his arms. He reads them carefully as he traces them trying to digest the information.

He feels sick.

Thor rubs the words “ _Find him_.” on his left hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So for now it's Thor centric. But later intense hurt and comfort...
> 
> I'm so sorry for the terrible butchering. I'm more of an artist then a writer but I wanted to give it a try...


End file.
